Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method in which an image is formed by using a rotating intermediate transfer body.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-202617, an image forming method is described in which an ink is supplied onto a surface of a rotating intermediate transfer body, and an image is formed, and then, the image on the surface of the intermediate transfer body is transferred to a printing medium, while heating the intermediate transfer body with an infrared ray heater.